Sasuke and Sakura Love Story
by KSasuke
Summary: ...It was Kiba, Sakura's boyfriend, and he didn't seem too happy seeing his girlfriend talking to another guy, especially me, Uchiha Sasuke the number one "Hottie" in school. -Can you smell the love in the air? With a twist of jealousy and...betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

**(Sakura's P.O.V.)**

"Ugh."

"What is it Sakura?" Ino asked me.

"Uh…I…" I wondered if I should tell her what I was thinking. _No…No, not now. Not yet._

"I, uh, I haven't finished my science project yet." I lied. I'd already finished two days ago.

"Oh, well it's a major grade. I would help you, but I'm not done with mine yet."

"That's ok."

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke Uchiha is coming this way! Along with those brainless girls." Ino said scrunching up her nose. I looked over at him. He was walking with Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend. A crowd of loud shoving girls trailed along behind them. Ino skipped up in front of them and started saying something to Sasuke. I couldn't hear Ino from the bench I was sitting on so I just waited for her to come back. AFTER I tried to figure out if I told her anything about my feelings for Sasuke. Ino was known for her blabber mouth.

**(Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

"Sasuke, so do you think Hinata likes me?"

"Why don't you go ask her instead of me?" I said.

"Easy for you to say! Why don't you go ask Sakura?" Naruto countered.

I was stunned by his comment and stopped walking, but quickly got a hold of myself.

"Duh, because she's going out with Kiba!"

"Oh, yea…I forgot. Wait! He's freakin cheating on her with TenTen!"

"Yea, but she doesn't know that!"

"Then go tell her!"

I turned away from him, so he couldn't see my face get red. I saw Ino skipping toward us and stopped walking. Behind her was Sakura sitting on a school bench. She was looking at me. _Whoa, she's looking at me!_

"Hey, Sasuke!" Ino said in a voice nearly squealing. Ino attempted to hug me as if we were best friends or something. I stepped back in disgust, but politely said, "Hey."

"So, how have you been doing?" Ino asked. She merely meant '_so who do you like now?_'

"I'm good. Not really into anybody right now." I said. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. I guess it was because I read her mind at what she wanted to know.

"Are you sure you're not interested in anyone right now? You know, I'm always open." Ino said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. _Sorry, Ino. Not gonna happen. I mean, she's one of my friends and all from school, but I could NEVER be that serious with her._

"Sorry, Ino. I'm not interested." I said truthfully. Her big wide smile started to droop and she said, "Oh, well I'll see you around then." And she walked off sulking, leaving Sakura on the bench by herself. Naruto was kind of getting annoying right now trying to get me to ask out my late crush. I don't know how it happened, I just started to get interested in her ever since Kiba asked her out…and she said yes. Ok, I'll admit, I am a bit jealous she said yes. I mean its Kiba, the wolf man! _Calm down, Sasuke! Take a deep breath. She'll find out that she has the wrong guy and break up with him. Then you will get the prize! No! What am I saying?! I can't say that! Sakura is happy with Kiba. I can't go and make her unhappy. But still…_

I walked over to the bench Sakura was on. Naruto decided to let me go on my own, probably because he was still fuming over our little argument over if Hinata liked him or not, and helped me herd the swarming girls away.

**(Sakura's P.O.V.)**

I saw Ino stomp off with a sad expression on her face. I sighed and lied horizontally on the bench so that I was looking up at the snow white clouds in the sky. I tried to picture objects in them. _That one over there looks like an ice cream cone the way it gets pointier at the bottom and rounder at the top like a scoop of ice cream. Oooo! That one looks like a pretty red fox with its tail wrapped around itself and THAT one it looks like…it looks like…_

_Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. It was like his face was pressed into the cloud. _I rubbed my eyes and looked again. I blinked once, then again, but his face was still there shaped out of the motionless clouds.

"Hey." A voice said out of nowhere.

I felt my cheeks turning pink and I quickly turned to face the back of the bench. The voice was familiar. It was sweet and angelic. The voice was soothing and handsome. _Crap!_ The voice was Sasuke's.

I hoped that the blood had gone out of my cheeks and I put a smile on my face trying not to tremble. _Sasuke is actually talking! To me!_

I turned toward him and looked up into his beautiful Onyx eyes and said, "Oh, Hey." I sat up allowing room for him to sit down. _Why is he talking to me of all people? I mean, I already have Kiba…_

"So, what are you doing on a bench by yourself?" Sasuke asked me.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"So, what are you doing on a bench by yourself?" I asked. I instantly regretted asking that question realizing that I sounded stupid. I looked at the trees in front of me trying not to blush.

"I…I really don't know. Ino WAS talking to me a while ago but she's gone now. I don't what happened to her." I smirked remembering what she had asked me earlier. Sakura just stared at me curiously. Then a smile broke out onto her face like she knew what happened. We silently smiled at each other for a few seconds, but it seemed like hours.

"Uh- hmmm!" A voice from behind me said. I turned my head still smirking supposing it was just Naruto coming back from herding the girls away. My smile faded into my usual mask that I wore everyday when I was surrounded by my fan girls. It was Kiba, Sakura's boyfriend, and he didn't seem too happy seeing his girlfriend talking to another guy, especially me, Uchiha Sasuke the number one "Hottie" in school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! I am soo very sorry for not updating in a LONG time. and I mean L-O-N-G. So here is the next chapter/page/section! I hope you will forgive me for being - oh what? about ONE WHOLE FREAKIN YEAR late! Enjoy! :)**

**-KSasuke AKA Mikoto Takumi**

**(Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

"Hey Kiba." I said, trying to keep my cool, but my insides were boiling just thinking about how he dared to come and claim Sakura when he already claimed TenTen as well. The worst part of all is that neither girl knows about the other and think that Kiba is solely theirs and that he loves them very much.

"Uchiha." He said simply. Sakura looked up eagerly, at the sound of Kiba's voice and he turned his gaze to her, his expression softening to what I assumed was fake tenderness.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing?" He asked nonchalantly alternating his eyes to her, then me. Her pale rosy cheeks turned a bright soft pink and her crystal clear emerald eyes were covered briefly by thick black lashes as she looked down at her shoes. I couldn't help, but smile on the inside at how cute she was when she was timid and embarrassed. I took a quick glance at Kiba, and he had a smirk on his face and a bit of red on his cheeks as well, causing me to be a little more jealous of him as I already was.

"Oh, I wasn't doing anything really. I was waiting for you actually. I talked a bit to Ino then Sasuke happened to walk by and we exchanged a few words." She replied back, her cheeks still flushed. Kiba glanced at me, and we exchanged death glares for a milli-second, then he came forward, took Sakura by the arm, and gently tugging her up off of the bench said, "Sakura, let's go for a walk, then go to Ichiraku's Ramen for lunch."

**(Sakura's P.O.V)**

Kiba stepped forward and took me by my arm, gently tugging me to get up and said, "Sakura, let's go for a walk, then go to Ichiraku's Ramen for lunch." I stood up awkwardly and looked at Kiba. His face was a bit flushed and I delighted in the sight of him getting jealous of Sasuke and I talking. He was so sweet at times, when he wasn't in his prideful state. As we walked away, I looked back at Sasuke who was wearing that signature calm face. He stared at us walking for a while, then turned to walk the other way.

"See you around Sasuke!" I heard myself calling after him. He stopped for the briefest of seconds, then continued to walking toward the forest. I turned around and started chatting with Kiba. He had let go of my arm and now took my hand in his, pulling me closer to him until our sides were touching.

"Hey, you shouldn't flirt with other guys without me around to protect you, Sakura." Kiba said and turned his handsome eyes to me. I looked into them and said, "I'm sorry, Kiba. It's just that it was just the two of us and we just started talking that's all." I replied and put on my best puppy dog eyes. He chuckled and then looked around, before pulling me behind a tall tree. The next thing I knew I had my back against the tall tree's ancient trunk and Kiba was in front of me. He lowered his head till we were about eye level then kissed me passionately. He didn't let go till I was almost out of breathe, then he nibbled in the hollow of my throat and I could feel his tingly smile as he said, "I believe you, but you can't blame me for getting jealous."

I hugged him, and he kissed me once again. We continued on our way to Ichiraku's. Somewhere far off in the distance I heard a loud booming sound then a crash. I pondered what it was, then released it from my mind and turned my attention to Kiba.

**(Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

_Crack!_ A sound like thunder came out of the trunk of the tree where my hand had shot through the very middle of it. I jerked my hand back and continued through the trees. I heard the rest of the wood crack through, then a giant vibration as the tree crashed down to the ground. My hand throbbed a bit (the tree was pretty big), but I didn't care. I had been trained for this kind of stuff - to be able to punch through trees and other objects without using much chakra or strength.

As I moved farther away from the fallen tree, I sensed someone approaching me at a rapid speed. I quickened my pace and jumped into a tree to travel through the trees, trying to avoid this unwelcome visitor, especially since I was not in the mood to chit-chat. He was fast upon my tail soon though, but I didn't bother to turn around and see who it was. It might have been Kiba, coming to look for me - so that he could give my face a makeover. I didn't really care because I could stand for a fight right now with the most despicable person in all of the Leaf Village, but then again I didn't want to see his face right now. This dragged on for another two minutes or so and finally I was so pissed off that I stopped suddenly, made a 180 degree spin, using my momentum to kick the person full force in the chest. He landed with a thud on the ground, flat out on his back. When I saw who it was, I was actually a _bit_ surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings to you, my Rockin-readers! Haha...that was just weird. :P Anyways, so I hope this next update of my story isn't THAT late as the last one. I also have a plan for this story :) You will find out...sooner OR later. I hope you enjoy! **

**- KSasuke aka Mikoto Takumi**

**(P.S.) I think I this might be taking place in the event in which Sasuke never actually left the village...just so you know. OH YES...I forgot to put the disclaimer on my stories so here it is: I do not own Naruto in anyway, but if I did nobody would probably watch it anymore haha :] )**

**(Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

"Naruto?" I heard myself saying, as if I didn't believe it was him who was following me. I thought he had gotten pissed off at me from our conversation earlier and would go train or something, but there he was, laying on the ground being his usual stupid self. He rolled around on the ground a few times groaning, then finally stopped and stretched his arms out over his head.

"Hey, Sasuke...just...because...I'm following you...doesn't mean...you have to...kick me in my freaking chest!" He said breathing heavily, but the last part of his sentence came out quick and furiously. He gave me a death glare then rubbed his chest, unconsciously. I helped him up off the ground and he brushed the dirt off his clothes as we began to walk again.

"Sorry, Naruto. I thought you might have been Kiba trying to get revenge on me, so I decided that I would just get in the first hit." I told him. He looked at me and grinned.

"Heh. Kiba is a pain in the behind. You should really.." He started to say, but I interrupted him, trying to avoid this conversation again, and said, "Naruto, why were you looking for me anyway?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, your right. I was looking for you because Granny Tsunade wanted me to come and get you." He said with his little grin on his face.

_Hmmm. Why would the Hokage want to see me? It's probably just a mission or something. One of the stupid ones too. Great._

"Sasuke? Sasuke, come back to earth!" I heard Naruto say, and I turned to look at him. I had stopped walking and he was staring at me.

"I'm going to see what the Hokage wants. I'll catch you later." I said and started off for the village before Naruto could say anything.

**(Sakura's P.O.V.)**

"Ahhh! The air feels so good!"

I was standing on the bridge watching the calm water. The sun felt so good against my skin and I watched as Sakura blossoms fell from the trees, floating gently in the breeze that carried it along like a river of air. A small fragile flower slowly and elegantly drifted by and I reached out and caught it with my hands, careful not to destroy it. I tucked it behind my ear feeling a calm relaxing air sweep over me.

I heard footsteps and looked over my shoulder. Neji was there, walking toward me with his usual serious face. I waited for him to come closer then greeted him.

"Hi Neji! What brings you here?"

"I'm here because Lady Tsunade told me to send for you. It seems she has something to tell you."

"Oh, Lady Tsunade has something to tell me?" I said wondering what it was.

"Well I'd best be off to see what she wants. Wish me luck!" I smiled at him and started to turn away.

"Good luck." I heard him say in a quiet tone. His response surprised me and I turned around to look at him, but he was gone, nothing but a few leaves chasing each other in the wind. Mystified by his response, I kept to my task of getting to the Hokage.


	4. Chapter 4

**-{Chapter 3}-**

_A/N: When I mention a theater, it's one of those restaurant type deals with a theater for entertainment, but for lack of any other word to describe it, I just used theater._

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Knock, knock.

"Come in." A voice less than energetic boomed.

I slowly opened the door to the Hokage's office spying the seemingly ever present short-haired assistant with her pet pig trailing behind. In one hand, she was holding a stack of papers and in the other a cup of tea. Shizune gave me a small smile and we both greeted each other with a nod. Closing the door quietly behind me, I turned my attention to the sitting woman who was hunched over, her elbows resting on the desk, fingers interlaced, and head resting atop them. Hard brown eyes stared at me waiting for me to come closer.

"Sakura, I see you got my message." I nodded and the Hokage continued.

"I'd like you to go on a 2-man squad mission to deliver important documents to two representatives of the Land of Tea. In return, they shall hand to you the sum of money promised as well as a scroll." She paused to let me absorb the information before continuing again.

"The location of this exchange will be in a village along the border. It is marked on a map you shall be supplied with." At that moment, Shizune produced a scroll and handed it to me. Taking it, I nodded at the blonde haired woman and stored it in my leg pouch.

"You'll head out later this evening, so please pack your things and be ready to leave in about..," she glanced over at a clock on her wall, "two hours."

Tsunade leaned back in her worn chair, looking me over with a hidden concerned look, and then dismissed me. A bit puzzled by her look, I bowed and excused myself from her office.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Oi, Kiba, stop that!" A giggling voice reached my ear as I walked back to the Uchiha compound. At the mention of his name, I immediately became annoyed, knowing that dog boy was around. Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I quickened my pace to avoid overhearing anymore of their intimacy. Unfortunately, as I passed a little ally way, I discovered the two "love birds."

Kiba had backed TenTen into the wall of the building, his arms leaning against the wall on either side of her. He'd been trying to kiss her, with a blushing TenTen fending off his attacks playfully, but eventually caved in to him. Kiba cast a sidelong glance at me as I walked past, still connected to the kunoichi's lips. I felt disgusted, but kept my blank, uncaring expression and moved out of view. That bastard is too careless. What would he have done if it had been Sakura, and not myself, who had walked past them? In my pocket, I felt my hands ball into fists.

After a minute, I heard footsteps behind me. I knew it was him, and I struggled with myself, trying to convince myself it'd be a bad idea to turn around and break his nose right then and there. Silently, I sucked in a deep breath through clenched teeth.

"Yo, Sasuke." I heard him call out and I paused for a slight moment, before continuing down the street.

"Tch." He breathed out from somewhere behind me, then after more quick footsteps, he appeared beside me, matching my pace. I inwardly groaned, not having the slightest desire to chat with him.

"Teme, I know you heard me." He spoke directly to me, then faced forward as we walked. I'm sure if anyone had walked past, they would have felt the tension between us. After a few more strained seconds past, he broke the silence.

"I was assigned a mission today. With Sakura-chan." He stated in an almost smug tone. "It'll take a few days to finish."

I allowed myself a quick glance in his direction and found that he was observing me with a smirk. I allowed no emotions to run across my face.

"Hn. Good for you." I stated simply, returning my attention the road ahead of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his smirk waver and he narrowed his eyes slightly in a frustrated expression. I took pleasure in how he seemingly couldn't to find a way to faze me.

"Well, if that's all you need to say, then I'll be on my way. I have a mission of my own to complete." With that said, I continued walking toward the Uchiha district and Kiba's footsteps fell still behind me. I raised a hand, waving it slightly, in an attempt to tick him off, then turned the corner.

As I slid open the sliding door to exit my house, a few leaves swirled into the foyer from a building gust outside. I breathed in the fresh air and closed the door behind me, turning my head towards the yellowing sky. Several large clouds painted by the rays of the sun clustered over the expanse of space. _A storm might be coming. Better hurry before it hits and find some shelter._ I quickened my pace, heading toward the gates of Konoha.

I'd left the Hokage's office before she'd been able to tell me my squad partner for the assignment, so I quietly pondered over who it could be. Not that it mattered, I 'd just work with him or her to get the assignment completed and over with. The task was something of a delivery mission, nothing too complicated and for that I was somewhat grateful. I wasn't really in the mood to go on an arduous quest, but then again, I wasn't exactly in the mood for anything at the moment. I just wanted to take a nice hot bath then slide under the covers of my bed. To fall into the unconscious and not have to deal with anything for a while, but of course that wasn't likely to happen till after the mission.

The tall, wide gates of our village came into sight as I moved closer. A few shinobi stood in front of the gate, speaking to one another or heading to the Hokage tower to report their accomplishments. As I neared, I glanced around for any signs of my partner. I didn't see Kiba around, so I supposed he'd already gone off on his task with Sakura. _Why the hell do I even care if he's around or not. _I inwardly kicked myself.

Giving a nod toward the ninja on duty, I came to a halt right in the middle of the entryway, fixing the straps of the pack on my shoulders. Another gust of wind blew by and through the loose strands of my hair, something caught my eye by an oak tree just beyond the gate's entrance. On closer inspection, my eyes widened slightly in surprise, for there next to the dull tree, the wind playfully swept through hair like cherry blossoms.

**Gah, okay so I owe every one of you readers a sincere apology. I haven't updated this story is SO long. I am so, so sorry! I feel really bad, so today I sat down and really made myself try and finish this chapter up. It's been so long that I can't even remember where I was going with this story, but reading back over it, I came up with a sort of plan B, I suppose. Hopefully I'll be able to update the next chapter in a tremendously shorter amount of time than I did this time. **

**Once again, I apologize for my lack of effort to post up a new chapter, but I hope you like this one that I've finally finished. Reviews are most welcomed~**


End file.
